


You Don't Deserve Him!

by KnuxadowManiac



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boss!kado - Freeform, Classroom Sex, Flustered!Mikado, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious!Kida, One-Sided Attraction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnuxadowManiac/pseuds/KnuxadowManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fill for the Durarara!kinkmeme; Aoba is masturbating in a class room after school, when suddenly someone comes in to disturb him; hiding in the closet he is witnessing something naughty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„K-Kida-kun…I-i don't know if we should do this here…W-what if someone catches us..?!", Aoba heard his senpai stutter; an adorable whimper in his voice that shot directly to the underclassman's groin.

"I don't care, Mikado…I've wanted you for so long now, I can't wait anymore…", the blonde idiot whispered and pushed brunette against the classroom door.

A dark red rose to the smaller male's cheeks at his best friends words and low whisper.

"I-I want you too, K-kida-kun…", his senpai admitted so quietly, that aoba almost couldn't hear it from his hiding place.

_The dark haired underclassman had quickly hid in the classroom's closet when he had heard the voices approach. Why he did so? Well, let's just say he wanted to use the abandoned classroom to 'spend some time with himself'…something that was rather hard for him to do at home, as the Orihara Twins came visiting so often, one could think they already moved in. So what better place was there to take care of his needs than the barely used classrooms in the 5_ _th_ _floor after school? What he didn't take into consideration was that there were other people who apparently had the same trail of thought as him. In his panic, as he already had started pleasuring himself, he quickly fled into the closet in the back of the room, peeking through a small gap in the door, hand still buried in the depths of his trousers. Aoba maybe expected the cleaning lady finally deciding to her job proper and clean the top floors too. Or a study group using the lonely room for their club activity. Or even couple meeting here to make out a little. What he DIDN'T expect was the person he was fantasizing about just a second about to get dragged in by his annoying best friend. And he certainly didn't like what the blond imbecile suggested to do._

"See~?", Kida grinned at his flustered best-friend-and-finally-lover. "There's no problem then, is there? No one will come up here…", he whispered, while continuing to unbutton the brunettes uniform shirt.

"K-Kida-kun..-!", the blue-eyed teen protested flustered, trying to stop the others skilled hands from stripping him. The blonde stopped in his tracks to look deep into the smaller male's eyes, leaning slightly closer.

"Mikado.", he whispered huskily. He raised one hand to let it brush along the brunette cheek, admiring the soft blush that rose to the teen's face at the action.

Mikado tried to turn his face away in embarrassment, but the blonde's had stopped him from doing so.

"Mikado. Look at me."

The blue-eyed teen slowly lifted his gaze to let his eyes meet with the other's golden orbs.

"M-Masaomi…" The intimacy drew out the familiar name from his lips.

Kida's lips just curled up in a small smirk as he leaned down to captures his childhood friend's lips in a soft kiss.

Mikado's defenses broke down as he raised his arms to bury his hands in the taller teen's faux-blond locks. Sliding one leg between the brunette's ones, Kida let his tongue slide into the other teen wet cavern and started exploring it; the kiss growing more heated by the second, the two of them grinded their bodies against each other to get as much contact as possible. Hands were rummaging through hair, slipping beneath clothing, trying to touch as much skin as possible. Jackets and ties were discarded in the process, shirts hurriedly buttoned open. Mikado whimpered into the steamy kiss, his tongue battling with Kida's for dominance only to be beaten by the blonde and submitting to the others lead. The brunette felt himself being pushed back in the passionate dance they were performing of exploring the others bodies while still not breaking the kiss. He only broke away to give a startled yelp as he fell against a desk, landing with his back against the wood and the blonde practically lying on top of him. He didn't mind too much though.

Face flushed and eyes hazed over by lust, he glanced up at his best friend and lover.

"M-Masaomi.."

"Mikado..I love you."

Aoba felt like puking in his hiding place. That blond loser was making him sick, his false love confessions, the way he was touching  _his senpai!_  And Mikado-senpai was allowing it! How aboba wished he would be in the blonde's place, it would be him to press his lips against his senpai's soft and full ones, forcing his tongue deep into the brunette's mouth until he would be gasping into the kiss..!

Aoba heard his senpai give a heated whimper-moan and suddenly felt his member twitch in his hand, growing to full hardness once again. It itched him to move his hand now, further indulging in his fantasies while hearing his beloved senpai make those  _erotic_  sounds…

How easy it was to picture himself in the blonde's place, his own hands running along Mikado-senpai's sides, over his elegant pale skin until they would find a cute pink nipple to  _tweak_ …

"A-aahn…nnnngh..!"

Aoba shuddered in suppressed arousal at hearing his senpai  _moan_  like that…and his hand started moving.


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark, cramped dusty space of the closet Kuronuma Aoba was hiding in, the air started getting hot. The young teen's shoulder hurt from how he had to awkwardly press himself against the closet's wall to be able to peek through the small gap the door left open. He had only one hand to support himself and prevent his body from knocking down the cleaning equipment which was stored behind him, so it wouldn't cause a ruckus and possibly give away his hiding place. His other, bandaged hand was preoccupied with freeing his straining erection from the confines of his uniform trouser.

Aoba bit back a relieved sigh when he was finally able to properly wrap his fingers around his member, ignoring the way the wound on his palm stung when he curled his hand into a fist; the slight pain was bearable with the aspect of finally being able to bring some needed friction to his achingly hard dick. Every second he spent peeping through the small gap, keeping his breathing as quiet as possible while himself straining his ears to pick up even the smallest noises, just made his predicament worse. Because the two figures his hazel* eyes were closely following from his hiding spot belonged to none other but his beloved senpai and his senpai's obnoxious childhood friend and now (unfortunately, surprisingly, unbelievably so)  _lover_.

Aoba kept his eyes trained on the delicate, elegant, slender figure of the brunette, while said teen was getting pushed down on one of the desks by the blonde imbecile, the young Dollars leader's cloth shirt had been shrugged off and flung away to the floor carelessly. The dark blue haired teen bit his lower lip in an attempt to stifle the small noises he was making as he was sliding his bandaged hand over his erect member slowly, hazel brown orbs devouring each patch of porcelain skin that had been revealed of the object of his affection's torso. His mind did a pretty good job replacing the dyed blonde teen's form with himself, imagining it was  _him_ who got to do all those unspeakable, sinful, tempting things to his senpai…

"A-Ahhnn..haaa…"

A drawn out gasp spilled from soft, pink lips as rough hands slid over the brunette's unmarred skin, the young gang leader's azure eyes sliding close to completely give in to the foreign sensations of hot hands roaming over his body. Oh, if it were Aoba, he would swipe down immediately and shower that sinfully perfect alabaster skin with soft kisses, from the teen's flat stomach up to his chest; slowly, teasingly, he would let his hot tongue circle the pink nubs on the boy's chest, drawing a startled moan from his senpai when he would close his lips on one nipple and  _suck_ slightly…

" _Ghhn..a-ahhn…Ma-masaomi…it feels weird…"_

His senpai whined in that accursed velvety voice of his, but of course he had to say  _that guy_ 's name and shatter Aoba's fantasy. Nevertheless, the young teen's erection was still twitching in lust and Aoba gave it a soft squeeze, the quiet moan spilling from his lips was swallowed by the sound of the surprised cry the brunette teen gave when his childhood friend bit down on his nipple playfully.

"Uhhnn..haa.."

Aoba couldn't tear his eyes away from the display before him, his beloved senpai throwing his head back and arching his back in a way that looked so forbidden  _erotic…_

The underclassman's teeth found his lower lip and bit down so hard it almost started bleeding, he felt the lust-filled groans build up in the back of his throat as he was fisting his erection roughly, thinking about his senpai, his idol, his god splayed out beneath him, gasping in pleasure, his attractive features flushed, his quivering full lips parted with breathless pants…

_God, Mikado-senpai…he is so hot and so fucking perfect…that idiot doesn't deserve him, I should be the one to do this to him…_

Aoba kept his eyes trained on the Dollars leader and let his imagination run wild again; a scenario unfolding in his mind.

He and Mikado-senpai could have stayed behind in school to discuss matters of their last gang meeting, and Aoba would have finally worked up the courage to do what he had dreamt of doing for so long now and just leant in to capture his senpai's lips; not sweet and gentle like Kida Masaomi did, but roughly, demanding, biting down on the gang leaders plump lower lip to force access and shove his tongue inside…

Aoba knew the brunette much better than his childhood friend did, knew the delicate and innocent looking teen preferred it hard and  _rough_  over sweet and gentle, and this would be exactly what he'd give his admired senpai.

He would strip down the older teen while their tongues were battling a fierce war of dominance, the brunette would make sure to put up a playful struggle against Aoba; but in the end he would let the blue haired teen push him down against a desk and have his way with his slender, perfect body…

" _S-Senpai…"_ , Aoba choked out quietly, the pace of his hand quickening as his brain kept providing him with wonderfully sweet illusions; the small teen dug his thumb into the slit of his erection that was already embarrassingly leaking with pre-come, being just as rough on his own arousal as he wanted Mikado-senpai to be on him, when the brunette would grasp his erection, while he thrust his fingers into his senior's perfect mouth to slick them with saliva…

"Ghhn..M-Masa-…hhnn…! Aghh…"

The Dollars leader's moans were muffled by the faux-blonde's fingers pushing against his tongue, while the other hand was desperately trying to pull the brunette's trousers and underwear down his slim hips. Aoba didn't even realize he was subconsciously leaning forward, while his hand and breath were quickening, the movement pushing the closet door just the tiniest bit more open, but he wanted to see,  _needed_ to see more…!

His senpai's naked figure was probably the most divine thing he had ever seen. The brunette's body was slender, on the edge of being slightly underweight, as Aoba could clearly see the teen's ribs when he arched his back…

The Dollars leader's skin was pale, flawless, and so soft looking, Aoba felt his unoccupied fingers twitch with the urge to touch it; the underclassman noticed just how long and impeccable the older teen's legs were as his stupid blond friend pushed one of them up and put it over his shoulder, withdrawing his fingers from the brunette's mouth, coating pink, kiss-swollen lips in a slight sheen of saliva as they slid over them and wandered somewhere Aoba couldn't see from this angle, but desperately wished he could, until…-

"A-Ahh..! M-Masaomi..hnnn!"

The beautiful azure eyes that had flown open in shock at being touched in such an areaso suddenly, squeezed shut again with a small whimper when Kida Masaomi stuck the first finger inside his senpai.

In a desperate mockery of what was happening before his eyes, Aoba tilted his head to put his unoccupied hand's index finger in his mouth, pushing inside while imagining the soft, hot sensation being his senpai's tight insides, and his cock was throbbing so hard, the mesmerizing display made the teen forget to move his hand for a moment. His eyes were practically glued on his senior's quivering form, writhing on the desk, uttering soft whimper gasps that made shudders run down Aoba's spine as he bucked into his hand, mad with lust…

_Life is not fair, it should be me, I should be the one who..-! God, I want to fuck senpai so badly right now.._

And suddenly Mikado-senpai was turned over and bent over the desk as the faux-blonde got ready to push his filthy, unworthy cock into  _his_ senpai, and Aoba went almost mad with anger, jealousy and uncontrollable lust…

"A-Ahn…guh-! Hhnn…!"

Aoba's mouth went instantly dry and for a moment he forgot how to breathe, because with the change of positions he could see his senpai's face even better, as the brunette was practically facing him directly, and the way the Dollars leader's face was twisting with pain and discomfort as he was being entered, while at the same time his brow furrowed with a slight edge of pleasure, it was too much, it was so  _fucking hot_ …!

" _S-senpai..fuck…! Ahhh…"_ , Aoba muttered under his breath, as he squeezed down hard on his erection, trying to mimic the way the brunette's tight heat would clench around him as he would push into him, harder and quicker than he should, but it would be okay, because senpai liked getting treated just a little violently…

Instead of moving his already hurt wrist now, the blue haired teen kept his fist in place and instead thrust his hips forward into it, in his mind he was grabbing a hold of slim, pale hips as he fucked the Dollars leader  _hard_ and  _fast,_ and shit he was already so close with the sounds reverberating through the almost empty classroom, the lewd noise of skin slapping against skin, the faux-blonde idiot's grunting and his beloved senpai's melodious moans and whimpers…

Aoba was picking up the pace, he was so close, so goddamn close, his eyes were hungrily devouring the sight before him as his fingers slid over his hot, aroused flesh: Mikado-senpai's hotly flushed cheeks, his trembling, slightly parted lips and those beautiful eyes of his, scrunched close in pleasure and need, and suddenly they opened-…

...-and met his gaze.

_Oh fuck._

Aoba knew from the way his senpai froze in shock, how his rain-colored eyes widened and the color seemed to drain from his face for a moment.

Mikado-senpai had spotted him.

He just caught Aoba peeping on him having sex with his childhood friend in school.

_I'm dead._

Aoba didn't even realize he had squeezed his eyes shut in fear, ducking his head and stopping his hand, even though his member was still achingly hard; when he finally dared to open his eyes again he saw his senpai's face twice as red as before, eyes averted and hands clasped over his mouth to prevent any noises from escape, because the blonde imbecile was still pounding into his senpai fiercely. Apparently, the other teen hadn't noticed him yet, and it didn't look like Mikado-senpai wanted to tell him. He could see the conflicting emotions on the brunette's face, torn between anger, shock, the embarrassment of being watched doing  _that_ and the fear of how embarrassing it would be if Kida Masaomi found out.

And so, the young Dollars leader kept quiet and let his childhood friend continue to fuck him against the desk, while his kouhai was watching them.

Aoba inwardly begged Mikado-senpai didn't know what he had been doing while watching them, or else he would be dead for sure.

And then his senpai looked at him again. The cold, furious look in those blue orbs made them look like ice and sent frightened/ excited shivers down his spine. Aoba didn't dare to move as the brunette removed his hands from his mouth. With a murderous scowl, the older teen first pointed to himself, then to Aoba and then dragged a finger over his throat in a slicing motion.

The message was unmistakable.

_I will kill you._

The blue-haired boy swallowed hard, feeling cold sweat run down the side of his neck. The stinging in his right hand reminded him all too well that with his senpai, this wasn't a threat to take lightly.

He was so dead. Well, at least he got to see something good before his death.

Speaking of which, a particular hard thrust from the faux-blonde had his senpai collapsing against the desk, not able to cover his mouth quickly enough to keep a pleasure filled gasp from escaping his lips, that made a lustful spark shot to the underclassman's groin and made his erection twitch in need and neglect.

He could see that the brunette's face was burning with embarrassment and mortification, as he tried to look everywhere but at where Aoba was hiding, his hands clawing the desk's wood desperately for leverage as his thin frame was shaken with the blonde's hard and fast thrusts; his senpai's teeth clenched in a despaired growl as he tried his best to fight down his moans at the pleasure raking his brain from being fucked deeply.

"Mhhn..ghhh..hnn..!"

Aoba couldn't hold it any longer, he started moving his hand again, jerking himself off roughly and quickly, ignoring how the constant friction of his bandages against the tender flesh of his erection was irritating his skin, he felt himself get closer again, and he could tell his senpai was too, even though he was fighting it, stubbornly, as his senpai always was.

" _M-Mikado…"_ , the dyed-blonde grunted, and Aoba could have bashed his skull in then and there for once again disrupting his fantasies. _"I-I'm gonna…come…"_

"W-w-wait..!", his senpai stuttered, trying to turn his head to look at his childhood friend, but the position he was in made it very difficult and the taller teen vigorously pounding into him didn't help either. "Y-you can't..hnnn…c-come inside…ahhn…this time…!", the brunette warned between gasps.

"Why not..?", the blonde asked breathily, showing no signs of wanting to pull out, simply pushing into the other's teen tight heat harder.

"B-Because I still need to walk home from here..! A-Aghhh..hha…", Mikado gasped in reply, fingers gripping the desk's edge until his knuckles turned white.

' _This time'..? D-Does that mean that…_

Aoba's mind was racing furiously, not wanting to think about the fact that this no-brains lowlife got to mark his perfect, pure senpai with his filthy seed, but ended up doing it anyway. Picturing it did nothing to help his raging erection, and he figured if he was about to get killed, he might as well bring himself to completion first and thus, he quickened the pace of his stroking, feeling the coiling in his stomach become almost unbearable…

Aoba felt himself become undone to the sight of his senpai's face twisting in the pleasure of his own orgasm and the feeling of the blonde releasing deep inside of him.

As the blue-haired teen looked at his semen-soiled bandaged hand, breathing going hard and rattling, his head feeling dizzy and his limbs numb, he couldn't help thinking:

_At least I had a good life._

-xxx-

Aoba didn't dare to keep peeping while Mikado-senpai and his friend cleaned up and got dressed again, quickly stuffing himself back into his trousers and zipping them back up before pressing himself into the back of the closet as good as possible as he heard the two other teens pass him on their way to the door. At least he wouldn't be killed until his next meeting with his senpai, which would be the gang meeting tomorrow evening, but maybe he could skip it and postpone his undoubtedly painful death for a little longer by hiding…

"You can go ahead, Kida-kun. I'll call you later, okay?"

… _Or not._

Seemed like he would die here and now, by the hands of the cruel angel that was his admirable senior.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Aoba pressed himself against the closet's wall, as if trying to become one with it, trembling in fear as he listened to the blonde imbecile kiss the brunette one last time, before he heard the door closing behind him.

"A-o-ba-kunn….~"

Mikado-senpai's melodious voice resonated through the room, the sing-song so dangerously sweet it made the underclassman break out in cold sweat, as he quivered in his hiding space.

Slowly, the closet's door was opened and light was filling the cramped space, the Dollars leader's slender figure before him being much more intimidating than any muscle-packed street thug he'd ever seen; the cold glint in those azure eyes could kill.

Aoba opened his mouth to stammer a futile apology, not sure himself what he was going to say, but before he could even utter a word, he was interrupted by Mikado harshly.

"Forget everything you saw and heard today.", his senpai demanded coldly, but the bright blush that covered his face dimmed the teen's intimidating aura.

_As if I could just forget it that easily..!_ , the blue haired teen thought panicked. That he didn't want to, even if he could, was a different point entirely.

Apparently, the younger teen's thought must have showed on his face, because the Dollars leader suddenly slammed a hand against the closet's wall next to his kouhai's head, watching the blue-haired boy wince in fear. Leaning in with a growl and a deadly glare, the brunette hissed:

"You'd better forget it quickly, or I will stab a pen through your  _eye_  next time.  _Understood?_ "

Not waiting for Aoba to give his shaky nod, Ryuugamine Mikado stormed off, leaving the underclassman to collapse against the closet wall with his shaking knees finally giving in, shoulders still trembling in fear and excitement and a raging hard on in his pants, despite his earlier release.

_S-Shit…senpai is so hot…!_

Kuronuma Aoba realized he definitely wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As many other readers of the light novels, I initially thought Aoba's eyes would be blue (why wouldn't they be, just look at his name?), and many of the fan arts show him with blue eyes too, but now that he finally appears in Durarara!x2, he was shown to have brown eyes!  
> (and he looks manlier than he should, but damn, he looks hot!)


End file.
